A Fangirl's Love Never Dies
by TWDGFan828
Summary: [This is on hiatus for now] (Nick x OC) The story is from Ella's and sometimes Nick's Point of View. Ella is a gamer who has a big video game crush on Nick. She is almost obsessed with him. She suddenly finds that she is in the game. Will she get to tell Nick how much she likes him? And save him from death?
1. Chapter 1 - What the hell?

"I'm sorry, Nick."

Clementine held her hatchet up and hit the now zombified Nick but, he didn't stop moving. After two more hits, he was dead, his body went limb and stopped moving. Ella couldn't take it anymore as Jane pushed Nick's body to the ground as if he were nothing. Ella stopped the game, turn it off, and closed her computer.

She couldn't play no more and crawl in her bed. She started to cry, she couldn't help she liked Nick, she thought he would make it to the end. She grabbed her phone to see what time it was, it was 12:30. She had been playing the game all night and she wasn't in her PJs.

She didn't care, she was wearing grey shorts for sleeping and a grey tank top with a black, unzipped jacket. She was barefoot and her clothes were soft and warm. Because she live in colorado and it got cold there but, she didn't mind the cold. She looked at her phone again, she had a picture of Nick as her wallpaper. She thought it was cute, how he got angry so easily but, he wanted to protect his friends, his group. In the game, she was on his side, no matter what happened. She then, looked over and saw the hat, she made to look like Nick's hat. She smiled, she had a big video game crush on Nick, her friends maybe thought that she was obsessed but, she didn't care. She thought about Nick's death in the game, she grabbed "Nick's hat" and hugged it tightly against her chest as she cry harder.

"Nick…"

She closed her eyes as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ella opened her eyes, she felt like she was on the ground and not in her bed. Where the hell was she? She was not in her bed, she looked around, she was in the woods. These woods were familiar to her but why? These woods are like the woods from the game but, that can't be. She decided not to think about it but, if she was in the game then, this is bad. Because, she didn't have a weapon, she didn't know how to fight, and she doesn't look tough.

She was short, maybe Sarah's height and she was Sarah's age too. Her appearance was a pale, white girl with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She reach into her jacket pocket and remember her glasses were in there. Her glasses looked like Sarah's but, she had a black frame instead of a red one. She put her glasses on and started walking. She didn't like that she had to walk barefoot but, she had no choice. When she went to sleep, she didn't think she was going to wake up here or she would of put on shoes.

She was still walking and was getting tired, she was not used to walking so far or long but, she didn't mind walking. She then, saw a cabin up ahead, she knew that cabin. It was where Nick's group was at so, she headed towards it.

She finally got to the cabin and stopped walking. She was about to knock on the door when, she heard a noise. She turned and saw it was coming from the shed. She walked towards the shed and decided to open it. When she opened the doors, she saw a little girl. She looks like she just sew her arm up because of a deep bite. Ella knew she was bitten by a dog and that this little girl was Clementine but, she had to pretend she didn't know her. Other that Nick, Clementine was one of her favorites from the game.

"Hi...I'm Ella."

"...I'm Clementine"

"Pretty name."

"Thanks…"

"You ok? What happened?"

Ella looked at Clementine's hurt arm "A dog bit me…" Ella was about to speak but, she saw something behind Clementine, it was a lurker.

"Behind you!"

Clementine turned around and saw the lurker. Ella thought she had to do something so, before the lurker could get Clementine, Ella kicked it. The lurker fell backwards, Clementine quickly grabbed the hammer and hit the lurker while it was down. After, five more hits, the lurker stopped moving, it was dead. Ella heard someone, running up behind them, it was Luke.

"Holy shit."

Clementine pulled out the hammer and dropped it.

"Little girl's tough as nails."

Luke turned to looked at Ella.

"Who is she?"

Now everyone was looking at her. Clementine was the first to speak "She is my friend."

"The one that was with you, when you guys got attacked?"

"Yes…"

Ella was happy, she knows that they just met but, she was glad Clementine covered for her.

"I'm Ella…"

Luke turned to Clementine "you patched yourself up?"

"Where did you get that stuff?" Ella knew that voice, it was Nick's. Ella's heart was beating fast but, she knew she had to calm down.

"Did she steal from us?"

"Calm down, she hasn't done anything to us."

"I did and I'm sorry...I really am."

"Bring her inside and I will take a look at her." Everyone went inside.

* * *

While Carlos was checking Clementine's arm, Ella was smiling and blushing, she was looking away from Nick so, he wouldn't be able to see her blushing. She looked at him for a second, she thought it was cute how he bit his nail while, he was thinking.

 _\- A few mins later -_

Carlos was done checking Clementine's arm. Ella left so that, Clementine and Luke could talk. She opened the door and bumped into someone, it was Nick. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry...I should of watched where I was going…"

"Whatever...It's fine."

Nick went in the kitchen. Ella thought that Nick was a lot taller than she was. She was blushing as she looked at the door. He is saying sorry to Clementine, how cute. She went to where she was sleeping, she was really tired.

* * *

She opened her eyes, it was still night and she couldn't sleep. She grabbed her glasses and put them on. She got up and decided to walk around. She remembered where Nick's room was, she walked to his room.

"Nick?"

She decided not to knock on his door incase he was asleep. She opened his door and saw he was asleep in bed. She walked in the room and quietly closed the door. She walked towards his bed, she took out her jacket and dropped it on the floor. She put her glasses on the nightstand by Nick's hat. She moved the blanket, Nick was wearing his white long sleeves shirt and his dark blue boxers. He didn't have his hat on so, his hair was showing, it was black and messy. Ella smiled a little bit and crawl in his bed.

She pulled the blanket over them, she was under the blanket because of how short she was. She was by Nick's chest, she hesitated at first but then, she wrap her arms around Nick's stomach. She was hugging him tightly, she thought that he was so warm. She was blushing, she closed her eyes and smiled as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Nick's Point of View**

Nick opened his eyes and looked at the window, it was still dark outside. He thought that it was maybe 3:00 but, he didn't know for sure. He felt something around his stomach. What the hell? He moved the blanket and saw Ella in his bed, hugging him.

"What the hell!"

Nick tried to pulled her off but, that didn't work.

"Kid, get off!"

She was still asleep and hugging him.

"Damnit…"

He looked at her and saw that he wouldn't be able to get her off him. He gave up after five more times of trying to get her off. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was too tired to try anymore so, he went back to sleep.


	2. A Fangirl's Love Never Dies - On Hiatus

I wanted to tell you guys that I am putting A Fangirl's Love Never Dies on hiatus for now.

I will still be working on Second Chance & I Will Protect Her No Matter What :D

I will continue the Fanfiction when I am almost done or are done with Second Chance.

I hope you guys understand and this isn't for long only a few weeks or 2 months (I don't usually do this kind of thing so sorry).


End file.
